Warriors Choose Your Own Adventure I - Fallen Warriors
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Choose Your Own Adventure! You are a kittypet somehow and you want awnsers! You have read Warriors Cats and you come in when Rusty becomes a Warrior. (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Tom - Prologue

**RULES: BOLD MEANS CHOICES AND YOU GOTO WHERE YOU CHOOSED so she-cat goes under she-cat: or tom goes under tom: **

**Note: She-cat is next chapter.**

Are you a **She-cat **or a **Tom?**

**Tom: **"A T-Tom." I studdered. "Do you know why you are here?" I awnsered, "Yes, But I know once I wake up I will forget this." The She-cat awnsered. "Yes, but I have to tell you something Tom-Cat what is your name?"

"I belive...Sam or Adam I can't remember." The starry cat looked suprised. "Yes, I do not know much but you will remember you are this 'Human' or we like to call it Twoleg. But, you will not remember your mate or family really until it unravels in your head. We will have signs everywhere from this day forward you know not your name. You name is, Ice."

Tom woke up. "Wh-where am I?" I looked down. **I get mad. I get sad. Or I don't react.**

**I get Mad: **"Wh-what the." A cat! I'm a bloody cat! "What the hell! How am I a cat? This is confusing..." I calm down but still mad. "Woah, you seem Mad. Intruter! Get off our territory please. Get OFF!" Um, whats wrong with her? "I-m sorry IM JUST HAVING mood sWings you FOXDUNG! I just had KITS!" She attacked me. "Well I see, you have um good reflexes." She just turned happy again. "Th-hanks I'm going to get S-oME catnip. WANna CoME I will ask BLUEstar if you can Join!" She smiled. "Okay, my name is Ice." We walked off into the clan.

**I get Sad: **"Oh No! I'm a cat..." I frowned. "How am I going to see my darn Family or Friends? But, I have to cheer up I mean I like cats!" A She-cat came out. "Intruter! Get off my fox-dunning territory before I RIP YOU TO SHREADS, please." Her voice turned from Loud to quiet. "Um, I didn't know this was your territory." I said softly trying not to make her mad. "Oh My StaRclan! I didn't know you didn't KNOW! well i'm going to escort you to the clan to ASK bluesTAR if you can join then I'm going TO GET CATnip." Bluestar? Starclan? So many awnsers. We walked off "Why are you changing moods?" I asked. "Oh, that? I JUST HAD MY KITS you silly!" She laughed then laughed evily. "Okay. If I was a she-cat I would probally react the same way." Ouch, I kinda acted sterotypish...well looks like we have arrived I prusume?

**Don't React: **"..." a cat comes out. "Get off mah' territory. WELL unfrotanlly I have to share this territory. Its Called THUNDERclan. If you ask im HAVING FOXDUNNING FRICKEN MOOD SWINGS becuase i-i had my kits." I frowned. "I see." We walked off. that was um interesting why am I following her anyway?

(Above doesn't Change Future events its a personality like test.)

We finally arrived to the "CAMP". The Cats gave me Hostile stares. A tabby tom jumped infront of me and the She-cat. "What is that Loner doing here!" The She-cat was about to speak when a Blue she-cat came out of her cave thingy. "Come in to my den now." She glared at me worriedly. "What do we have here Flowersong?" So that's her name, okay. Flowersong gasped. "I found him in the woods is there a problem with that Bluestar?" She shook her head, "No, we need warriors it is true. What is your name young fellow?" I gulped, I hope these wild cats aren't bad. "Ice." She was shocked but I saw it went away. "Okay, we will do your Warrior Ceromony you don't look like a kit or anything." Bluestar went out of her den. And, went on top of this rock thing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" I came out as well. "As some of you know we found a Loner that probally has no home. He is lost." She shook her head like she couldn't belive something. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this loner. He came into Thunderclan for a home he seems like no threat. and I commend you as warrior Ice, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" I thought about it a couple moments later. "I do." Bluestar looked down at me and continued to talk _"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Ice, from this moment you will be known as Icefrost. StarClan honors your trustworthyness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." _Flowersong, Fireheart, Graystriped congrataated me of my new name. I knew I have to make this right!

**Next chapter is She-cat everyother chapter switches between another.**


	2. NEWS

**Hey Guys, THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION! REPEAT UP FOR ADOPTION!**


End file.
